Dear Diary
by Yui Kagamine
Summary: Took place before Touken Ranbu Hanamaru's last episode ending. Kiyomitsu was bored when Yasusada decided to travelling by himself, so he kept himself a diary. Coincidentally, Yasusada did the same while he's travelling. Anmitsu/YasuKiyo fic. Contains minor Shonen-Ai moment.


Dear Diary

Touken Ranbu Fanfiction by Yui Kagamine

Pairing: Yamatonokami Yasusada x Kashuu Kiyomitsu

Rating: T for safe measure, a little Sho-Ai moment down there...

Disclaimer: Touken Ranbu is owned by DMM and Nitroplus, Touken Ranbu Hanamaru is made by Doga Kobo.

Warning: a little Shonen-Ai moment down there, and perhaps a minor spoiler to the last episode of Touken Ranbu Hanamaru

Hiya, Yui Kagamine is back ~

I just had this flash of imagination today after watching Touken Ranbu Hanamaru's last episode and thought like: what if Yasusada and Kiyomitsu kept a journal while not at each other sides? So here it is.

This fic is made in a rush because I am undergoing a training and I made this sneakily XD Yeah I am a bad girl so don't imitate me.

Anyways, if you are reading this, I am warning you once again for (maybe) some minor spoilers to the Touken Ranbu Hanamaru's last episode! Thanks for opening this fanfic, I hope you enjoy this fiction :)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Year 2205, A Certain Day in Fall

Today, Yasusada decided to travel by himself in approval of Aruji. I did told him that I would wait, but in reality, i didn't really want him to go beyond my reach like that time before he arrived in our citadel. The Awataguchi tantous like Maeda or Gokotai looked for him to play together, but disappointed when they found out that Yasusada had gone without telling anyone except me. The news quickly spread within the citadel and there were various reactions, but we quickly went back to our duties and activities like usual. I didn't know where were you at this time, but please come home safely one day, baka-Yasusada.

Year 1868, Around Winter, Toba

These few days, I travelled around Toba, looking for the trace of Shinsengumi fights around there. Whenever I looked at this scenery, I was reminded that both of us couldn't go to this place with Okita-kun. I tried to engrave what Kiyomitsu said, that our current master is Aruji and not Okita-kun, deep to my heart while looking at fellow Shinsengumi's members fighting in Toba, wearing our proudful haori. I found some History Retrograde Armies lurking around so I cut them down. But, I can't fight recklessly, can I? After all, I had promised Kiyomitsu.

Year 2205, Another day in Fall

Today marks the fifth day after Yasusada had gone travelling. History Retrograde Armies has been more active after we first met the Kebiishis in the Ikedaya before, so we had more sorties recently, but we haven't met any more Kebiishi though. The usually relaxed citadel is busier nowadays and it's reassuring to have more of us here than last year, when the citadel was recently formed. By the way, these two nights, Horikawa and Izuminokami insisted to sleep in our room, and they even brought their own futons… well, Horikawa did that. Izuminokami didn't look too happy, but with a few praises from Horikawa, he's back to his prideful self. I wonder why they did this?

Year 2205, The End of Fall

Today is the second week since Yasusada went traveling. It seemed that the History Retrograde Armies had pulled back their forces, so we were back to our usual relaxed citadel. Today, we had a mushroom picking competition, where some of us went to a nearby forest after lunch and picked as many mushrooms as they could until the sun was down. I didn't participate because it would ruin my nails. After all, I must be cute, so Aruji will love me! I did imagine if you were here, you would drag me down to the forest, and picked the mushroom happily while I nagged at you, like that summer when we went to the beach. After the competition, we barbecued the mushrooms in the citadel together. You have to see drunken Jiroutachi chasing the tantous down and their older brothers went into protective mode. I never seen Ichigo Hitofuri that mad though, he really looked like mother animal protecting her children with those scared Awataguchi tantous behind him, while Kousetsu Samonji and Souza hugged their little brother protectively and Taroutachi tried to stop his little brother. Only Aizen and Yagen that didn't got chased down by Jiroutachi and happily drank and chatted with the others. By the way, I had spare time so I repaired your hair clip, hurry and come back so I could give it back to you.

Year 1868, Mid-Summer, Edo

While I knew this era had the saddest memory for me, I still went to that house. After all, this was one of the purpose of this travelling. At this point, I just want to be at his side until the end of his life, like my sword body in the past did. I really wanted to talk with him, but I was afraid that it would change the history, so I just went past the house to glance at him, or hid in the bushes to observe him longer. He did notice me though, as expected of Okita-kun. He called to me and made me accompany him. He did said that I don't feel like stranger, but like an old friend. I almost cried and hope that you are here too so Okita-kun could see you. One day, a black cat arrived to the house while Okita-kun sat on the terrace. That black cat that made him wanted to draw my sword body that was at his side, to prove he's still capable to fight. As much as I wanted to stop him, I couldn't. I promised you that I won't try to change history. When he collapsed because his body couldn't bear it anymore, I flinched in my hiding spot. Well, if this is his destiny to die from illness, and my destiny to be left out by him, i couldn't do anything, can I? I did drag him back to the futons though, hoping it won't change any history because I couldn't sense any enemies too. Running away from that house crying was the last thing I remembered when writing this entry in the depth of a forest.

Year 2205, Start of Winter

The weather is getting colder day by day and the trees had lost their leaves too, so I guess it's almost winter here. Recently, a black cat arrived in our citadel. The tantous quickly warmed up to the cat and even asked Aruji to keep it. Now it's in Hotarumaru's care, who seemed wanted some furry pet for himself after constantly playing with Gokotai's tigers and Nakigitsune's fox. Strangely, the black cat reminds me of that person, I wonder if you know the reason? Anyway, we have more pet right now, I wonder what will be your reaction upon seeing the citadel's new furry addition? You don't even give us any clue where you are and how you do right now, don't make me feels afraid that something had happened to you, baka. Are you even eating properly? Or are you even telling Aruji about your condition? I did told you I will wait, but I don't know about it right now.

Year 2205, Mid-Winter

I stopped counting the day you had gone travelling because many sword said I am not myself. Well I don't really understand that at first, but maybe I am not myself. It just feel different from when you hadn't come to this citadel and when you had arrived but is currently gone for a long time without any news coming from you. Maybe it's because I had opened up even more when you were here, and subconsciously acted not coldly when you are not here. Baka-Yasusada, hurry up and come home. Ah, have I mentioned that the citadel feels really boring for me without you here? Even when Nagasone-san asked me to spar with him, or Horikawa and Midare asked me to make some accessories together, or when the black cat frequently come towards me to cuddle despite Hotarumaru is its owner, I was still bored. I even decorated your hair clip with a smaller sakura decoration on it so you will look cuter, so please come home quickly.

Year xxxx, Around Spring

I wonder where am I, and what era is it now? I stopped looking around my surrounding for any events and sliced any History Retrograde Armies that I found. Sometimes I missed battling side-by-side with another swords, with you and the others. Sometimes I missed doing the field works that you always wanted to skip when assigned to the duty. Sometimes I missed looking at our citadel's cute horses. And sometimes I missed sparring with Nagasone-san, Izuminokami, you, Horikawa, and the others. But I really missed everyone's and Aruji's smiles and warmth. I wonder how all of you are doing in the citadel? Any news of new sword warriors? Is Aruji doing well? With all the slicing, perhaps I had grown stronger? Should I come home?

Year 2206, The End of Winter

In the morning, the little tantous told the whole citadel that the ten thousand leaf cherry tree had bloomed its first little sakura blossoms for the year. Do you remember that time where it bloomed for the first time for this citadel, where we wished so hard on those pink papers that you suggested? The usually relaxed citadel perked up for the party mood. As usual, Jiroutachi and Nihongou were up for their sake-drinking session, Shokudaikiri and Ookurikara were making snacks and foods for the celebration, and Hasebe was being Hasebe, shouting things like don't waste money and trying to control the situation. With all these fun days, I wonder if they still remember you, besides us, Shinsengumi's swords, of course.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pink petals fluttered around the citadel, one of it was caught by Kashuu Kiyomitsu, who was fully geared with the horse keeping equipments. Yes, he has been given the horse keeping duly by the saniwa that day, with Gokotai. Kiyomitsu looked at the pink petal he caught, then sighed deeply. "When will you come home, baka-Yasusada?"

He took the rake nearby and walked towards the horse stables, then he faintly heard the noises caused by the horses. The neighing sounds heard like the horses were happy, so Kiyomitsu just assumed that it's either Gokotai or his tigers were playing with the horses. He thought he would just shout, "Oi Gokotai, do the duty properly" when he arrived to the stables.

"Ahahaha stop it, Hanatarou, it tickles!"

Kiyomitsu dropped his equipments upon opening the door of the stables. He couldn't believe what he heard and what he saw right that moment. He just stood there with his mouth gaping.

"Oi, Kiyomitsu, what are you doing standing there? Were you assigned to the horse caring duty?"

Kiyomitsu ran towards his partner, his long gone partner due to his will to travel to strengthen himself. He leaped towards Yasusada who was lying on the hay, getting licked by Hanatarou before.

"Ah, wait, Kiyomitsu, what are you doing?! You're heavy! Eh… Why are you crying?"

Kiyomitsu hugged Yasusada tighter. The confused Yasusada could only hug Kiyomitsu back. "B-Baka..."

"Eeeehhhhh?!

"Why you never informed us about your whereabouts?! I worried about you all day and I don't even know that you're back… I thought you're died but I know you won't, you promised you'll be back stronger and you won't fight recklessly and you will come home safely… I-I..."

Yasusada pushed Kiyomitsu from their hug to face him, revealing Kiyomitsu's crying face to him and his confused face to Kiyomitsu. "I did send letters to Aruji though… Aruji didn't tell any of you?"

Kiyomitsu wiped his tears with his hand and pouted, "You know what kind of person Aruji is… She loves to tease us and doesn't like to sweat over small details… Baka-Yasusada."

Yasusada smiled sheepishly "Uh, you're right. Anyway, I'm home, Kiyomitsu..."

Then he cupped Kiyomitsu's face gently and give him a gentle kiss on his lips. Both of them blushed and went into silent mode in embarrassment.

"I missed you….. And our Aruji, and the other swords!"

"Took you a long time, Yasusada. Welcome home. Oh that's right, we're having hanami this afternoon, care to show your face to the others?"

"Yup, let's get your horse duty done and get ready!"


End file.
